Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless communications technology, and particularly relates to an identity verification method, an IoT gateway device, and a verification gateway device using the same.
Description of Related Art
The concept of Internet of Things (IoT) made in 1999, refers to RFID, infrared, GPS, laser scanning and other information sensing device wirelessly connected to the Internet through information exchange and communication, intelligent identification, positioning, tracking, monitoring and management further information obtained tentacles extend to the perception layer, so as to achieve a more wide interoperability.
Along with the applications of the IoT technology are being increasingly developed and deployed in commercial, the wireless network security has become a significant concern. Generally speaking, controlling access to wireless data networks is more difficult than controlling access to conventional wired networks. Rogue access points (APs) or rogue client devices can be deployed by hackers that are hard to track down and to locate. In addition, the rogue client device can assault networks with denial of service attacks and gain unauthorized access.
Accordingly, how to verify the identity of the client device and prevent the gateway device from access intrusions, so as to enhance the connection security becomes an important issue to be solved in the IoT technology.